domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon Hunters
The Daemon Hunters are a powerful faction within Laitheran. Formed before the Conquests, the sole purpose of the Hunters is to exterminate all Daemons. Because of this, the Hunters typically stay out of the political affairs of nations and try to remain neutral in international conflicts. On another note, the Daemon Hunters occasionally interact with other factions, but most Daemonslayers prefer to remain utterly self-sufficient and isolated from the affairs of other factions. The only factions that the Hunters avoid are clandestine ones or openly criminal organizations, such as the Syndicate, as well as those loyal to any nation. History of the Daemon Hunters The Daemon Hunters formed after the Daemons first appeared on Laitheran during the Conquests of the Almighty. Originally made up of humans, the organization was formed by an archaic religious institution that believed the Daemons were actual demons invading from Hell. However, as time went on, this religious institution collapsed due to the Conquests and the Hunters became secular. The order survived the Conquests and has had many ups and downs throughout the time it formed. Eventually, the order would rise to become the most influential organization of hunters in all of Laitheran. Formed as a religious order in 1 BC, the Daemon Hunters were adherents to the ancient religion of Manizaeism, a belief that taught that there were two gods, one good and one evil. As Manizees, the Hunters believed that the Daemons came from the evil god, and sought to exterminate them as a result. The organization’s founder, Alywn Helmaer, was a Human originating from the continent of Elyria. From there the order operated under the whim of one o the last human kingdoms. The Hunters were quick to analyze the Daemons they’ve managed to kill, but it would take a lot of time before the Daemon Hunters put together their manual, the Hunter’s Guide to Daemon Physiology and Killing. However, the Daemon Hunters themselves couldn’t withstand the horde of Umbra’s forces during the Conquests. Their kingdom collapsed, but the Hunters remained active. The Daemon Hunters Become Independent - 1 BC With the fall of their kingdom, the Hunters went underground during the reign of Umbra in Elyria. They migrated and traveled south toward the center of the supercontinent while performing guerrilla tactics on Umbra’s forces while she was distracted by the other Seven Seraphs. Without a central religious figure, the Hunters quickly became secular in order to attract more members as they traveled. Many of the original members remained loyal to Manizaeism, but the organization’s overall dangerous journey proved to be too much for the Manizees and they eventually died out around 6 AC. The Hunters Establish the Conclave - 1 AC The migrating Daemon Hunters arrived in western Prandora and established the Hunters' permanent headquarters, the Conclave, in 1 AC. By now Daemonslayer Alwyn Helmaer embraced complete secrecy to avoid the wrath of the Seven Seraphs, so the Hunters went underground to avoid conflict. However, they attacked Umbra's Daemons in order to develop strategies and understand their physiology. Daemonslayer Helmaer first began drafting the Hunter's Guide to Daemon Physiology and Killing around this time, but he never finished it in his lifetime. Future Daemonslayers and Daemon Stalkers were the ones who finished it, but the book itself is continually updated with new information.